united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Union City, California
Union City is a city in the San Francisco Bay Area in Alameda County, California, United States located approximately 19 miles south of Oakland, 30 miles southeast of San Francisco, and 20 miles north of San Jose. Union City is home to the headquarters of Panther's Plus, LSI, Apple,Electronic Arts, The Goldberg Group, Cisco, and Omron Adept Technologies. Other major employers include: BMW, Mercedes Benz.It is the 2nd largest city in California, and the 5th largest city in the United States. History Incorporated in 1959, combining the communities of Alvarado, New Haven, and Decoto, the city had 303,162 residents in 1982 and a very diverse population. In 1970, the city incorporated Sunol, California, a Census-Designated Area of Alameda County as part of the city. In 1980, voters in Pleasanton, approved to become part of Union City. In 1982, voters in Hayward and Fairview, approved to be annexed by Union City, creating the largest city annexation in the West Coast in American History. Education From 1959-1980, Union City was served by New Haven Unified School District. In 1982, with State approval, New Haven Unified became Union City Public Schools, and as a result of the City's charter status receives funding direct from the city. Union City Public Schools UCPS serves 100,000 K-12 students. The District consists of 67 elementary schools, 22 middle schools, and 4 high schools. James Logan High School, a High School in the district, holds the title for the largest High School in the United States, with 9,086 students. It currently holds the title for highest starting salary for a teacher in the state of California at $45,000 a year, and highest average teacher salary in the Bay Area at $67,000 a year along with fully subsidized Medical and Dental with the prospects of a top salary of $76,554 a year. By many aspects, including educational performance and 4 Year College acceptance rate, Union City Public Schools is among the best in the country, and the best in California, especially considering the fact that 35% of students attending UCPS schools are socioeconomically disadvantaged, qualifying for free and reduced lunch. As a result of this, an overcrowding problem, especially at the High School level has begun to take shape, and in 1990, a cap on enrollment at 100,000 was instituted and a waitlist implemented. Law and Government Union City is a charter city under California law, giving it the power to enact local ordinances in conflict with State Law, within the limits provided by the charter. The city has a mayor-council form of government, though differs in the fact that the Mayor still appoints City Officers titled Directors which act as a Pseudo-City Manager for the department they head. These Directors are appointed by the Mayor but must be confirmed by the Council of Union City The Council of Union City is a bicameral body consisting of 45 Members, Ten in the Upper Chamber, The Board of Supervisors, and 35 in the Lower Chamber, The House of Councillors. It is the 3rd Largest City Council in the United States, and the largest in California. Each of the 5 Districts that make up Union City City, and Pleasanton elect 2 Supervisors. This system is also used to elect Councillors in the lower chamber, with Each of the 5 Districts getting Councillor Districts based on their population. In the Board of Supervisors, 6 are Democrat, 4 are Republican. In the House of Councillors, 25 are Democrat, 10 are Republican. Every Census, the City is required by charter to review if the House of Councillors needs to be raised in size in order to keep district size low. In 2000, The city went from 28 Members to 45. As a result of the Citywide PA system built in 1982, and upgraded in 1989, Voter Participation in City and School District matters is significantly higher in comparison to cities of its size. Local Events, City Council and Board of Education meetings, and other City Government functions are broadcast across the whole city by Speaker every day, and beginning 1990, Debates, Town Halls and the Mayor's Press Conference are televised on Jumbotrons across the city. This, combined with daily citywide newspaper delivery of the City's newspaper, the Union City Post allows for the voting public to be extensively informed on local matters, making participation in said local matters easy. It is not uncommon for City Council meetings to be done with an audience of up to 300, the capacity of the audience gallery, or for Mayoral Debates to happen among a crowd of hundreds, possibly thousands. Despite being it's own county, the city still delegates a majority of the responsibilities of Alameda County, notably except Education to Alameda County as part of a deal with Alameda County in exchange for extra tax dollars. Category:Cities